bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sir Koji: White Knight/Toku Viewing/Spring Break
Since around August of last year, when I started Kamen Rider Blade, I've been trying to watch one Tokusatsu series a month. I watched one episode of Blade, then ignored it until around October, when I started memorizing my workout in the morning and put it on while I worked out at 5 AM, and sometimes after school, when I got home and worked out again. Regardless, I started again, trying to finish before January (this was before I was smart enough to watch 4 or so episodes a night when I didn't have school the next day). Finished the series and movie on the last day of December. Then I started Madan Senki Ryukendo, which I had long awaited, seeing as it was the spiritual prequel to the Tomica Hero Rescue series, which I loved. A bit too much comedy for my taste, and that the title character always solved the problem/monster of the day was annoying. He always got the powerups, etc., even in episodes not about him. Still, finished in 15 days; ending on my birthday, January 15. Began Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger the next day; took my entire allotted month to the day to finish. Great series, worth it, except for a handful of episodes that dragged on, and DekaRed being one of the most annoying characters I've ever seen, though some beautifully done episodes made it feel like a real police drama, rather than a transforming hero show. Deka was also when I started the 4/5 episodes a night viewing, or just 2 episodes on nights I had school the next day (no episodes if there was something I watched on at that time, for obvious reasons). After that ended, began Kamen Rider Kiva on a Wednesday, the day after I finished the Deka movie. Took me 15 days; started on a Wednesday, finished in two weeks on Wednesday; the movie on Thursday; last Thursday. Great series, especially my new avatar, Kamen Rider Ixa. Loved it, loved his armor, loved some of the people who used it (the primary user in the 2008 storyline being one of my favorite Toku characters after this). Started Mirai Sentai Timeranger last Friday; finished today. 6 days to watch 50 episodes; 50 episodes that dragged on until the 27 mark, when we get the City Guardian private security force getting involved, and our sixth Ranger being introduced. I watched 17 episodes today alone (I was doing 5 a night, since this is my Spring Break, but due to computer problems last night, only got 2 in, caught up today with 3 in the morning/afternoon, but just kept going). There's a movie somewhere, but the subbers I usually use haven't finished this season yet, so I had to use terrible quality video and subs; I will not go out of my way to find that movie. I've also been doing all of these marathons while watching, first, Tensou Sentai Goseiger, as new episodes aired and were subbed, now Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, with Gosei over, as well as Kamen Rider OOO. Presumably I'm going to start either Kamen Rider Kabuto or Den-O tomorrow (both of which I probably won't finish; Kabuto for having a protagonist who always wins, to the point where I've heard you root for the villains, and Den-O for being comedy based, which I hated from the brief time I saw it in the anniversary series, Kamen Rider Decade; but the second Rider, Zeronos, is supposed to be a cool character, so...). I mainly brought this point up to complain about Spring Break. We get an early one, to the point where people call it our second Winter Break instead, due to all the snow still around, and our earlier break than usual. Because of it, I have had no energy to do my workouts every day (with today being the exception, fortunately). I hate this break with a passion because of its interruption; in two weeks I'd have been happy; I'd have been done with Insanity (my program), and on a rest week. Well, might as well end by saying that the second part of Legacy will be out around Tuesday; it's written, I just want to get the last two written before I put the second one up. I like having material to fall back on. Category:Blog Category:Blog posts Category:Koji Category:Blog posts